


Wings of Fire AU: Moon was Raised by RainWings

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Wings of Fire AU's [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Found Family, I got inspired, Jade Winglet - Freeform, Writing Prompt, but i can't write, but i'm writing that off as plot convenient, dragonets of destiny, it's been a while since i read the books, so mistakes are bound to happen, so someone else has got to do this, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: Basically a writing prompt, with some very specific ideas thrown in. I'm probably never going to be able to write this, but might as well show the world what my brain comes up with.
Series: Wings of Fire AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032486
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Wings of Fire AU: Moon was Raised by RainWings

After Moon hatches and Secretkeeper leaves, a RainWing finds Moon and brings her back to the village.

Kinkajou hatches a few days later and she and Moon strike up a friendship.

Years later the Dragonets of Destiny (or DoD) come to the rainforest to heal Webs and meet the RainWings. They discover during Glory’s questioning that the village raised an abandoned NightWing dragonet that disappeared with Kinkajou.

Glory finds the tunnels, meets Blaze with the other DoD, and also meets Deathbringer. She comes up with her plan to be kidnapped and finds her way to the island. 

Glory is put in the same cave as in canon, but she has a new cellmate, Moon. 

Moon is also chained up like Glory, except for the mouthbind and acts as a translator for Kinkajou and Glory.

Glory freaks out about Moon being able to read her mind, until Kinkajou explains the whole situation. 

They escape as in canon, but Moon gets to meet Secretkeeper.

Glory becomes the queen of the RainWings like she did in canon and Moon helps Tsunami organize the RainWing army.

Starflight escapes with Flame and Fatespeaker and they explain the NightWings invasion plan.

The RainWings invade the NightWing island and conquer them. Morrowseer tells the truth about the fake prophecy, but Moon has a vision and manages to get DoD through the tunnel before the volcano erupts. Morrowseer still dies.

Sunny is kidnapped by the rogue NightWings and has her adventure.

Moon comes along with the rest of the delegation to see the crowning of a new SandWing queen and to help her own queen stay safe.

Burn dies to the viper, and Clay is bit and saved by Peril. Moon becomes fascinated with Flower’s complex mind which sparks an interest in researching scavengers. They find the Eye of Onyx, Blister dies and Thorn is crowned queen.

Moon meets Qibli in the aftermath and the two start a friendship.

Moon goes back to the rainforest and starts to form a relationship with Secretkeeper. It isn’t as close as it is in the books, but they learn about each other.

Jade Mountain Academy is kicked off and Moon goes off with Kinkajou. They go to their cave and meet Carnelian, but they have a rocky start.

Darkstalker talks to Moon, but she doesn’t become dependent on him because she has a good support group and isn’t scared of being found out. 

They go to the prey center and Moon saves Bandit and meets Winter. The groups get moved around and Qibli and Winter are put in Jade Winglet.

Moon finds out about Sora and the problems she’s having with being with Icicle and the dragonets switch the rooming assignments around. Carnelian is moved in with Icicle and Sora is moved with Moon and Kinkajou. Carnelian and Icicle bond and Scarlet has a harder time manipulating Icicle.

Because of the new changes, Sora doesn’t set off the bomb, so Bigtail and Carnelian survive. However, there is still an attack on one of the DoD and they find out about Scarlet and Hailstorm from Icicle. This causes the Jade Winglet to team with Icicle, Carnelian, and Peril to find Hailstorm and rescue him.

They figure out that Pyrite is Hailstorm in disguise and Winter brings him back to the Ice Kingdom. Canon happens from there.

The rest of the rescue team capture Scarlet and keep her prisoner by having Turtle enchant one of her rubies to keep her from killing them or running away. They take her to the Sky Palace and give Carnelian the credit for capturing her so she can advance in the ranks,

Ruby executes Scarlet and is the official queen of the SkyWings.

The team goes back to Jade Mountain and finds out about Darkstalker and his attempted conversations with Moon. The team decides to do research about him and ultimately decide to free him if he vows to change his ways.

They go on a journey (again) to find his scroll and find Chameleon. Peril finds out about her family and they steal the scroll from him, and leave his shapes behind. They meet up with Foeslayer and bring her with them.

Meanwhile Onyx kidnaps Ostrich and takes her to Vulture in the Scorpion Den.

The team goes back to Jade Mountain and change Darkstalker into Peacemaker and Foeslayer changes her name to Hope and decides to live with the rest of the NightWings.  
Qibli finds out about Ostrich and takes the team to save her. They discover Vulture’s plot and warn Thorn. Vulture is executed for treason and they take away Chameleon’s shapes when they find him working with Vulture. Turtle gives him a necklace that will allow his scales to change and Chameleon goes back to the rainforest and pledges his loyalty to Glory.  
The team finds out that they work pretty well together and decide to form a group (after graduation) called The Wings of Peace where they go on adventures and help the various queens and their tribes with issues.


End file.
